


Open When Ready (A Wincest Christmas)

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Holidays with the Wincesters [3]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dean as Duke, Dom!John, Kitty play, M/M, Puppy Play, Sam as Slim, kitten!Sam, puppy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christmas, Sam gets John a puppy. Dean gets him a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open When Ready (A Wincest Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Underage. No ages listed, but I picture Sam between 12-14 for this fic. Also contains incest, light BDSM, and animal/pet play. Seriously people, if you don't like this stuff, don't click on it.

Sam woke up first.

Sometime in the middle of the night, his cock had slipped out of Dean who was now tucked quietly into his side, head resting on his chest. His dad wasn’t behind him either. Though he didn’t turn around to check, Sam suspected that he wasn’t in the room anymore.

Sam glanced out of the window, trying to gauge the time from the sun, but the curtains made it hard to do so. They were deceptively thick, blocking most of the light from coming into the house. He gave up quickly and decided just to wake Dean anyway.

He started with a small kiss to Dean’s barely freckled nose. As he got older, they became less defined and Sam mourned each and every one of them. Soon, there wouldn’t be any left and he would miss them.

Sam nuzzled Dean awake, laughing lightly when Dean’s first reaction to the soft touches of Sam’s lips and nose was to run his hands along Sam’s waist and pull him closer.

“Dean,” he whispered. He didn’t want John to hear them awake before they could set up their Christmas present. “Dean, wake up. Come on, it’s Christmas.”

“Whatayou doin, S’mmy? ‘S time t’sleep.”

“No, Dean. Wake up. Dad’s gonna be back soon and we have to get his present ready.”

Dean stretched, yawned, and looked up at Sam, suddenly realizing what Sam wanted.

“Hell yes,” he said, already on board. “You got the stuff, right? No problems?”

Sam grinned. “None. I ordered them with the card we used in Marshfield a few months ago. They came in and I’ve been hiding them in my duffel bag.” At Dean’s expression, Sam added, “No worries, I cleaned and combed them yesterday. We’re all set.”

 

__________

 

John closed the front door quickly to keep the chill out. He set down the cord of wood and rubbed his hands together to warm them. It dropped at least ten degrees in the night and the cold was seeping into the house. There was plenty of firewood outside, but it wouldn’t do them a lick of good if it wasn’t being used.

He’d only been outside fifteen minutes, but when he reentered the living room he saw that his boys had been busy.

Two large cardboard boxes sat in front of the tree now, each tied with bright ribbon—one blue, one green—and a large bow. A sign was taped to the front of one of the boxes.

 _Open When Ready,_ he read.

He didn’t know what was in the boxes, but he could guess that whatever it was would have his attention for quite a while. So he took his time and stoked the furnace to heat the room. He washed up quickly in the kitchen, kicked off his boots, hung his jacket, and checked the salt lines. When he felt that he was reasonably prepared to be unaware of the world for a few hours, he set about opening his presents.

The green one came first. _To Dad, From Sam,_ it said. He took the ribbon off meticulously, setting it aside to use later. He had a few ideas for it that he knew the boys would love.

The box, itself, wasn’t sealed. John pulled the panels open and was tackled immediately to the ground with a gruff bark. Sloppy licks met his face and Dean yipped playfully.

It took a moment for John to focus on his son, but when he did he understood completely. Soft ears the same color as Dean’s hair hung down on either side of his face, moving with every lick. His collar was a simple green leather dog collar with a single tag: _Duke,_ it said _._  

John scratched Duke’s head and loved the huff he got in return. He continued downward, moving his hand down Duke’s exposed back to the small tail at his rear. John pulled at it lightly and the groan Duke gave out was entirely too human. The panting that came after, however, sold the bit.

He left the tail alone for now and continued examining Duke. A new puppy needed to be cared for properly. He couldn’t do that if he didn’t know anything about his pet.

John found the cock ring next—a different one than they usually used. Instead of the thin metal that he was familiar with, this one was thicker. It wrapped around his cock just as tightly as the last, though it extended to capture his scrotum as well. Dean was hard already, straining against the ring for release.

John gave an experimental tug on Duke’s swollen cock and music came to his ears in the form of needy whimpers. He tugged gently a couple more times, eliciting those mouthwatering whines from his new pup. When he released the swollen cock, it was only because of the low mewling he heard from the other box.

Duke squirmed under him, shaking his hips to make the tail wag, and bound quickly over to the box, pawing at it eagerly. He yipped twice at the box and John easily interpreted the sound.

In a steadier hand, the words _To Dad, From Dean_ were on the tag. John didn’t waste time on the ribbon. He just swung the box open and braced himself for the impact of another puppy.

Another pet met him, but it wasn’t a pup. Sam slinked gracefully from the box—not Sam, _Slim_ his tag said—and wound himself around John’s legs. Black pointed ears and a furry tail were easily visible. A glint of silver caught his eye, confusing John for a moment before he realized what he was staring at. Slim had silver claws extending from his fingers. A low purr came from deep in Slim’s throat as he moved, shimmying his hips gently as he rubbed himself on John.

As much as John was curious as to how he could produce such a convincing purr—he would have to ask Sam later—he wanted to examine Slim just as he’d done Duke. 

Slim, however, had other plans. In a move he’d learned months before, Slim had John flat on his back in seconds. He smirked and crawled lithely over John, still purring. His claws scratched gently at John’s shirt.

Duke growled beside them, angry. He barked threateningly and Slim hissed in return. The kitten rolled off of John and disappeared quickly into the kitchen, meowing loudly. Duke pursued him, barking. Soon John was alone in the living room, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do as he listened to the angry sounds of his new pets in the kitchen.

“Duke!” he yelled, but the pup kept barking. Untrained then, John noted. He looked at the boxes that contained his presents and noticed something he hadn’t before: a book.

_Puppy Play: The How-to Guide to your New Pet_

It was small enough for John to slip it into his pocket. He didn’t have time to read it now, but he promised himself to peek at it the first chance he got.

John followed his new pets into the kitchen and almost chuckled at what he saw. Slim kneeled on the counter, hissing at Duke while the puppy in question barked at him.

“Duke.” John barked the name. “Hush.”

Neither one of them registered his order.

John decided to take things up a notch. He grabbed the newspaper from the kitchen table and rolled it in his hand.

“Hush,” he commanded again. This time, the order was followed by a firm slap with the newspaper to Duke’s exposed rear.

Duke startled and quieted his barking. He looked up questioningly at John who was gazing at him in disappointment. Duke whined and hung his head low, ashamed.

“It’s okay, kitten,” John said soothingly to Slim. The kitten sat precariously on the counter, still eyeing Duke warily as if the pup was going to attack him again.

John reached his hand out to pet Slim, but hesitated when Slim pulled away. It took a few seconds, but the kitten moved slowly toward the outstretched hand and nuzzled it gently, allowing John to pet him. He let out another low purr and John counted himself lucky to have gotten such wonderful pets for Christmas.

Duke whined again and John looked over at the saddened expression on his face. Dean always complained about Sam’s puppy dog eyes, but John was sure that no one could trump his eldest’s.

“C’mon, Duke,” John patted his lap with one hand, the other still sliding easily through Slim’s mane.

Duke perked up immediately. His tail wagged excitedly as he made his way over to John. When John scratched behind his ears, Duke panted happily.

Slim chose that moment to pounce.

John found himself with an armful of kitten who clawed and bit at him, all the while purring softly. This close, John could feel more than hear the rumbling. He wondered what it would feel like on his cock, assuming Slim wanted sex with his play. Judging by the _fuckme_ expression on his face, John was sure he did. If not, it wouldn’t be too hard to remedy that.

John wound his arm around his kitten and pulled lightly at his tail, jostling the plug. Slim mewled and wagged his hips slowly. His movements were lithe and graceful, canting just enough to bring John to his knees.

As soon as the linoleum touched his back, Slim was off of him, replaced by Duke. The pup lapped eagerly at his face, moving further and further down as Slim clawed off the buttons of John’s shirt. Chest exposed, Duke nipped playfully at him, capturing small bits  of skin in between his teeth and tugging gently. He went back to licking the sensitive marks he made repeatedly, sending shivers of pleasure up John’s spine.

Duke’s wet tongue moving over him and the low growls of possession that John knew were for him made him all the harder. Luckily, Slim was on it.

The kitten smirked again when John met his eyes. With one claw, he popped the button of John’s jeans open and lowered the zipper.

Duke lowered his head to John’s naval and licked over his erection through his boxers. He tried to nudge them down with his nose, but there was only so much he could do. John, however, seemed to understand their predicament.

He shed his clothes quickly, tossing them into the corner. His shirt—ruined now, not that he cared—went first, followed almost immediately by his jeans and boxers. Once those were gone, his pets really went to work.

Duke captured his mouth in a sloppy kiss. John was surprised to find that his kisses were opposite to Dean’s. Where Dean was all lips and teeth, Duke was tongue. He lapped hungrily into John’s mouth and played with him, using his dexterity to swirl patterns into him.

John’s attention waned when Slim began little kitten licks from the base of John’s cock to the tip. It was enough pressure that it wasn’t uncomfortable, but not enough for release. As easily as he normally had Sam begging, his new kitten had him writhing beneath him. If it wasn’t for Duke’s insistent mouth, John would be begging. Even with his mouth, he was definitely thinking of begging.

The next whimper John heard came from his own throat as Slim paid strict attention to his cockhead. He licked at the dribbling precome like it was milk, mewling contentedly. Before John could protest Slim’s relentless teasing, his kitten took him in his mouth. The pressure and the swirl of his tongue had John struggling to keep his hips from jerking up into the heat of his pet’s mouth, but the sight of Slim’s tail rippling with every sway of his hips is what did him in.

Before he could warn them, John was coming into Slim’s mouth. Slim pulled back, hissing, as the white tendrils of John’s release spewed over his own chest and stomach. Never before had an orgasm taken him so completely by surprise. It was blinding.

When he came to, he felt Duke’s mouth on him again, licking up the come now cooling on his belly. His tongue dipped quickly into John’s belly button and out again to get everything he could find. Once John was clean, Duke went back to licking John’s face excitedly.

Eyes droopy from exhaustion, John reached up blindly and fumbled with Duke’s collar until it was falling to the ground. Slim crawled up beside him, purring again, and John repeated the motion, letting his collar come to rest beside Duke’s.

“That… that… just…” John didn’t know what to say.

Sam removed his ears and so did Dean.

“Sammy wasn’t so sure you’d like it,” Dean said.

John chuckled breathlessly, stating the contrary without speaking a word.

“So, Dad,” Sam said. “You think we could, I dunno, keep, um, doing this?”

“Now?” John asked incredulously. He didn’t think he could go another round so soon.

“No. Just, sometime.”

There was a pause before John answered, “fuck yes.” 


End file.
